In One Day
by AgehaChou
Summary: Alan has an attack, which Eric walks in on. He had never wanted Eric to know, but now that he did... AlanXEric Fluff. Written during school.


Disclaimer: Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, and William T. Spears are (C) Yana Toboso

AN: Just something that I wrote during school.  
I feel like I've butchered Alan's personality some how...

And originally, this was going to turn into smut, but my heart just wasn't in it at the time, so it went fluffy. XD

Anyway, this is some Alan x Eric fluff, for the Kuroshitsuji fandom. Enjoy!

* * *

In One Day  
Alan X Eric Drabble

The attack ripped the air from his lungs, setting every nerve on fire and he was sure that this was it. He was going to die no less than 50 feet and two walls away from his coworkers. His vision was going blurry, and he was going faint.

"Alan?"

The voice was distant, as if he was underwater, but he could tell it was Eric. No! He hadn't wanted Eric to know.

"Alan."

His hand found Eric's, grasping it tightly as the breath began to return. His face was flushed, and he found himself leaning into Eric.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his arms wrapping around the frail brunette.

Alan tried vainly to pull out of Eric's grasp, "I'm fine. Let me go."

The protest only caused Eric to hold him closer. "Alan. Please don't lie to me."

"Let me go, Eric." He face was red for a completely different reason now, affected by his coworker's tenderness. "P-please." He whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Eric repeated, breath warm in the brunette's ear.

His resolve was wavering, and tears started to fall. "No." his voice cracked, and he pushed himself closer to Eric, slender arms wrapping around his broad waist.

"What's wrong, Alan?" he asked, too aware of the footsteps drawing closer. "Alan." His voice turned stern.

"Thank you for helping me up, Eric-sempai." Alan said, standing up with him just as soon as Will rounded the corner. "After work." He whispered, walking past. "My house."

* * *

Eric had never been in Alan's house, had never gotten a chance to hold him close like today, had never came so close to taking Alan then and there, and all the rest of his coworkers be damned.

Alan paced his front hallway, waiting. Was he even coming? Maybe he hadn't heard the whisper, maybe he was just as clueless as always. Maybe he just didn't care. At the last thought, he almost started sobbing. If Eric didn't care… A hard rapping made him jump, before running for the door. "You came." He said, almost desperately.

"Of course." Eric smiled, and Alan could feel himself wanting to melt into that smile, to be held by Eric and never let go. "What did you need me for?" he asked, stepping into the house, and beginning to take off his shoes.

"I… what are we, Eric?" Alan blurted.

Eric froze, one shoe half untied. "Hm?"

"What do you think you me? What am I to you?" he asked, taking a step closer to Eric as his breath hitched momentarily, waiting for the words that would either tear him to pieces or become his one true comfort.

"I…" Eric blinked, pushing the shoe off and facing Alan. "What do you want to be?" he asked, closing the distance between them, their hands barely brushing each other.

"Yours." Alan wrapped his arms around Eric, bunching up the fabric of the black shirt that he was wearing. "I'm scared. I'm scared, Eric. I don't want to be alone anymore." Alan was faintly aware of the tears falling onto their shirts.

"Sh. Don't cry." Eric said, smiling down at the trembling teen. "I'm here. You don't need to cry anymore. Now tell me what's wrong. Please, Alan."

"I… come on." Taking Eric's hand, Alan led him into the living room, sitting him on the couch.

"Okay, I'm comfortable now. Stop stalling." Eric teased, pulling Alan next to him.

Alan nodded, leaning into Eric for the third time that day. "First, you have to tell me you love me." He said, childishly.

Eric sighed, "I love you, Alan Humphries. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and I will love you for the rest of our lives."

He held Eric's hand tighter, "Thank you, Eric."

"Well?" Eric was obviously waiting now.

Alan took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I'm sick." He began.

Eric nodded, absentmindedly brushing his fingers through Alan's soft locks, earning an accidental intake of breath as a shiver passed through his body. "Can it be fixed?"

"I'm not sure." He mumbled, softly. "But I asked Undertaker-sama and he said no one's ever survived."

"Eric blinked, trying to rack his memory banks for where this information sounded familiar. "Never… y-you don't mean…"

"The Thorns of Death." Alan said, welcoming Eric's strong grip around him. "I was born alone… and I'll- "

Eric clasped his hand over Alan's mouth. "And you'll hever be alone again." 

* * *

Eric reluctantly parted for the night. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?" he asked, smiling.

Alan nodded, smiling back. "Definitely."

Eric began walking away, pondering what he knew. 'There is one way to cure the Thorns of Death – collecting a thousand pure souls. And I'll be the first to do it.' He sighed. So much could happen in one day. 

In One Day  
Alan X Eric Drabble

The attack ripped the air from his lungs, setting every nerve on fire and he was sure that this was it. He was going to die no less than 50 feet and two walls away from his coworkers. His vision was going blurry, and he was going faint.

"Alan?"

The voice was distant, as if he was underwater, but he could tell it was Eric. No! He hadn't wanted Eric to know.

"Alan."

His hand found Eric's, grasping it tightly as the breath began to return. His face was flushed, and he found himself leaning into Eric.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his arms wrapping around the frail brunette.

Alan tried vainly to pull out of Eric's grasp, "I'm fine. Let me go."

The protest only caused Eric to hold him closer. "Alan. Please don't lie to me."

"Let me go, Eric." He face was red for a completely different reason now, affected by his coworker's tenderness. "P-please." He whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Eric repeated, breath warm in the brunette's ear.

His resolve was wavering, and tears started to fall. "No." his voice cracked, and he pushed himself closer to Eric, slender arms wrapping around his broad waist.

"What's wrong, Alan?" he asked, too aware of the footsteps drawing closer. "Alan." His voice turned stern.

"Thank you for helping me up, Eric-sempai." Alan said, standing up with him just as soon as Will rounded the corner. "After work." He whispered, walking past. "My house."

Eric had never been in Alan's house, had never gotten a chance to hold him close like today, had never came so close to taking Alan then and there, and all the rest of his coworkers be damned.

Alan paced his front hallway, waiting. Was he even coming? Maybe he hadn't heard the whisper, maybe he was just as clueless as always. Maybe he just didn't care. At the last thought, he almost started sobbing. If Eric didn't care… A hard rapping made him jump, before running for the door. "You came." He said, almost desperately.

"Of course." Eric smiled, and Alan could feel himself wanting to melt into that smile, to be held by Eric and never let go. "What did you need me for?" he asked, stepping into the house, and beginning to take off his shoes.

"I… what are we, Eric?" Alan blurted.

Eric froze, one shoe half untied. "Hm?"

"What do you think you me? What am I to you?" he asked, taking a step closer to Eric as his breath hitched momentarily, waiting for the words that would either tear him to pieces or become his one true comfort.

"I…" Eric blinked, pushing the shoe off and facing Alan. "What do you want to be?" he asked, closing the distance between them, their hands barely brushing each other.

"Yours." Alan wrapped his arms around Eric, bunching up the fabric of the black shirt that he was wearing. "I'm scared. I'm scared, Eric. I don't want to be alone anymore." Alan was faintly aware of the tears falling onto their shirts.

"Sh. Don't cry." Eric said, smiling down at the trembling teen. "I'm here. You don't need to cry anymore. Now tell me what's wrong. Please, Alan."

"I… come on." Taking Eric's hand, Alan led him into the living room, sitting him on the couch.

"Okay, I'm comfortable now. Stop stalling." Eric teased, pulling Alan next to him.

Alan nodded, leaning into Eric for the third time that day. "First, you have to tell me you love me." He said, childishly.

Eric sighed, "I love you, Alan Humphries. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and I will love you for the rest of our lives."

He held Eric's hand tighter, "Thank you, Eric."

"Well?" Eric was obviously waiting now.

Alan took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I'm sick." He began.

Eric nodded, absentmindedly brushing his fingers through Alan's soft locks, earning an accidental intake of breath as a shiver passed through his body. "Can it be fixed?"

"I'm not sure." He mumbled, softly. "But I asked Undertaker-sama and he said no one's ever survived."

"Eric blinked, trying to rack his memory banks for where this information sounded familiar. "Never… y-you don't mean…"

"The Thorns of Death." Alan said, welcoming Eric's strong grip around him. "I was born alone… and I'll- "

Eric clasped his hand over Alan's mouth. "And you'll hever be alone again."

Eric reluctantly parted for the night. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?" he asked, smiling.

Alan nodded, smiling back. "Definitely."

Eric began walking away, pondering what he knew. 'There is one way to cure the Thorns of Death – collecting a thousand pure souls. And I'll be the first to do it." He sighed. So much could happen in one day.


End file.
